A day with Dipcord
by kerorolover16
Summary: No longer a One shot. Discord payseach of the mane six a vist, each with a differnt reaction and a different method of interacting with him. Will they all be able to befriend him, or will his chaotic personality be to much for them?
1. Chapter 1

A Day with Dipcord

**WARNIG: There are most likely a lot of spelling and grammar errors in this story because I had to finish this fast. I do not own MLP. Please review!**

Rainbow Dash rolled over lazily and sighed snuggling her face deep into the fluffy cloud. Normaly around this time that day should would be maintaining the weather in Ponyvile but today not much change was scheduled for that day so she had that time to relax and whatever it is she wanted. Anyone else would have expected her to be flying around and doing amazing tricks to wow all the residents of Ponyvile, but nope, today all she wanted to do was take a breather and relax. Again normally, she would take shelter on one of the tree branches in Sweet Apple Acers but today a cloud just seemed so much more comfortable. Anyone who says that normal beds are comfy, has clearly never slept on a cloud.

She wrapped her wings around her body and closed her eyes tiredly with a smile on her face. She did the same with her tail so that the tip was only about an inch from her nose. She yawned as sleepiness began to take over. This was the best time for her. No more problem, no more worries and no more stress, and even if it was only for a short while, she was able to fully rela-

"Oh DASHIE~!"

An over cheerful voice sang to bring Rainbow dash out of her peaceful state and fling her off her cloud. Luckily something caught her before she could fall. It caused her to move upward as she was still tring to figure out what was going on.

"Mm-What the…" She mumbled rubbing her eyes and trying to clear her vision.

When she could finally see clearly, however, she was greeted with a very unwanted face looking right at her and only inches from her face. For you see, it was Discord that had woken her from her nap and was now holding her up to him with his tail.

She let out a small yelp but then her expression turned angry. It had a few months since Discord's being "reformed" and Rainbow Dash was still far from convinced.

"What do you want, Dipcord?!" She bellowed with flaring nostrils.

"Oh, must you always use such harsh words, Dashie?" Discord said pretending to feel hurt. "I thought we were friends."

"I'm not any friend of you-" She paused and became even more angry. "Did you just call me Dashie?"

"What? Isn't it customary for friends to give each other nick names? After all, you often call me "Dipcord"

"My friends call me Dashie, but you're not my firend!" She looked down at Discord tail that was keeping her supended in the air. "Now put me down!" She demanded.

Discord shrugged with a devious grin. "As you wish."

Discord snapped away his tail causing Rainbow to plummet. Luckily she unfolded her wings just in time to save herself from falling any further. She flew in place for a minuet to calm her heart rate as she heard Discord laughing histarically above her. Her anger came to a boiling point as she flew right into Discords face and gave him a piece of her mind.

"That's not funny, Dipcord! Why are you even here? I thought you were suppose to be in Canterlot learning to be "Use your magic for good" or whatever."

"You can't ecpect me to stay in that dingy castle my entire life now do you?" Discord replied flying in circles around Rainbow Dash, which only made her even angrier.

"I was hoping…" She mumbled.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Discord asked with false concern. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No I'm not!" Rainbow snapped. "You're ruining my day off!"

"Whatever do you mean? I'm only having fun." Discord said still grinning.

"Well, I don't wanna have any fun right now!" Rainbow Dash laid back down on her cloud and closed her eyes. "Especially not with you!"

"You're sleeping?" Discord questioned. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Just go away!" Rainbow yelling burying her face deeper into the cloud.

It was silent for a while and Rainbow hoped that Discord had gotten the message and had left, but she was quickly proven wrong by the sound of his fingers snapping and his voice saying: "I know just the thing!"

Another snap was heard and the cloud suddenly became sticky and smelled of cotton candy. Rainbow dash's eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped away from the cloud seeing that her thoughts were correct. Discord had turned her cloud into cotton candy. Rainbow clenched her teeth trying to keep her cool as Discord laughed hysterically behind her.

"Oh, come now Dashie." Discord said putting his hands…er…paws on Rainbow Dash's shoulders. "You musent be so serious! Have some fun!"

Rainbow slapped away his hands. "QUIT CALLIN' ME DASHIE!" Before Discord could have a change to reply, Rainbow Dash took off as fast as she could and as far away from Discord as she could.

She raced away desperate to get away from that wakko and didn't even look back to see if he was following her. Her wings pumped faster and faster as she searched for a place to hide where Discord wouldn't find her. She flew to the only place she could think of, Sweet Apple acres.

She bulleted to the Apple family farm in serach of peace. She couldn't have gotten there fast enough and she dove straight into on of the trees consealing herself in the leaves. She perched herself on one of the braches trying to catch her breath and looking around franticly to see if Discord was anywhere to be seen. She didn't see him and let out a relived sigh. Just then her stomach growled, causing her to blush event though no one was around to hear it. Flying away from phycopathes seems to help build apitites.

She looked up and saw one of the siniest, redest apples shed ever seen staring her right in the face. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. She looked around again and went up to grab the apple in her mouth.

"Rainbow?"

A voice from below made her jump and miss the apple, biting her tongue in the process. She yelped in pain.

"Yall alright, Sugercube?"

She looked down and saw her friend Apple Jack looking up at her with a wagon filled with apples strapped to her back. She sighed.

"Hey, Apple Jack." She replied. "I'm fine, I just bit my tongue."

"Oh, that's gotta hurt somethin' fierce." Apple Jack cringed.

Rainbow nodded. "You're tellin' me."

"Whater yall doin' up in that there tree?" Apple Jack asked with a raised eye brow.

Rainbow groaned. "I'm hiding from Dipcord…"

"Dipcord?" Apple Jack repeated. "You mean Discord?"

"Unforcunatly…" Rainboe Dash mumbled.

"Why ya hidin' from em. I thought he was reformed or whatever."

"That doesn't make him any less annoying!" Rainbow pointed out. "Do you mind if I stay up here until the coast is clear?"

Apple Jack hesitated to think it over and then replied: "I suppose not, but don't stay up there all day, them braches aren't to kind to a mare's flank."

Rainbow smiled. "Thanks, Apple Jack!"

"Anytime, sugercube." Apple Jack answered as she walked away.

Rainbow watched Apple Jack leave until she disappeared into the barn. She turned back to the apple that she swore was calling her name at this point. She stepped closer closed her eyes and prepared to take a bite. She took a big chomp and was shocked when she was met with a mouthful of air. She opened her eyes and sure enough, the Apple was gone.

"What da-" She stammered in confusion.

She heard a loud chomp from above her and assumed someone was now eating the Apple that she claimed as hers. She growled and shot her head up thought the bushes to face off with the apple thief.

"Hey, buddy what are ya-"

She stopped in mid sentence at the sight of the culprit. Discord. He toosed the core into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and let out a big burp right into Rainboe Dashes face.

"Ah, that really hit the spot." He cooed. "You should really try one, Dashie, they're just wonderful!"

Rainbow clenched her teeth and bellowed: "Leave me alone!"

She took off straight into the air and looked around franticly for somewhere else to hide. Just then Discord teleported right next to her.

"Oh, Dashie don't be that way , There's plenty more apples than that." With a snap of his fingers, apples began to rain on Rainbow.

"Ow-ow-OW!" She cried. "Knock it off!"

Rainbow took off again, she needed to find a different place to hide , and fast. She flew all over the skies above Ponyvile in search of a way to escape Discord. The closest place she saw was Rarity's boutique, as much as she hated when Rarity tried to thrust her fashion on her, she desparate. She landed in front of the building, and dashed inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Rarity? You here?" She called.

"Over here, dear!" Rarity's voice called back from behind the sewing machine.

Rainbow trotted over to the next room to see Rarity moving fabric though the sewing machine wearing her glasses she normaly wore when she worked. Rainbow walked over to Rarity who lifted her head and looked up to Rainbow with a surprized yet happy smile.

"Why Rainbow Dash! What bring you here?" She asked.

"Can I hang out here from a while?"

Rarity raised an eye brow at her friends question. "Why?"

Rainbow shuffled her hooves and looked aaway from Rarity's questioning stare. "I'm kinda on the run in a sence, Discord won't leave me alone."

Rarity gasped. "Discord?! That dreadful creature is here in Ponyvile?!"

Rainbow nodded. "He's been following me all day."

"Oh, you poor dear!" Rarity exclaimed. "Of course you're allowed to stay here. I'm rather busy so I can't entertain you like a good house guest however…"

"Oh no, it's fine." Rainbow assured. "I just need a place to crash for about an hour-"

"I've got it!" Rarity suddenly cheered. "I hurry up and finish this project and then we and the rest of the grils can go out and have a girls day! Oh, won't that be fun?"

Rainbow chuckled nervously and faked a smile to the best of her ability.

"Sure…sounds great…" She lied. She didn't really dig "girl days" but anything beated having Discord bugging her all day.

"Perfect! Just go out and wait in the main room, I'll be there shortly."

Rainbow sighed and did as she was told. She walked over to the small couch the was set up in there and lay down. She crossed her forearms and placed her head in between them. She turned her head to the side and stared at the door with half shut eyes. Her eyes slowly drooped more and more until they were fully closed. She had just realized how tired she was. With her nap being interrupted, not having eaten anything, and racing around Ponyvile she felt her energy was just about gone.

"Oh Dashie, I have the most perfect dress for you to wear!" Rarity's voice called.

"Uh huh…" Rainbow Dash mumbled half asleep at this point.

"Oh I do believe you'll look just ravishing in it!"

"That's nice." She yawned.

"Lets see how it looks." There was suddenly a bright light and Rainbow was standing up wearing an incredible hideous dress. She blinked in confusion.

"Oh no, this simply wont do!" Rainbows head whipped around and was greeted with Discords mussle pressed to her nose. He was dress as a tailor and was looking her over in the dress.

"Discord?! You can imitate voices now too?!" Rainbow shouted.

"Shh! I need to think." He bega snapping franticly and with each snap a new dress appeared on Rainbow dash's body. "To frilly, not frilly enough, to pink, tolong…" With one final snapped Discord was finally satisfied with probally one on the most hideous dresses of them all. "Ah, perfect!"

A shiek from Rarity made both Rainbow and Discod turn in her direction.

"Discord! How dare you come in uninvited and create such a discrace of fashion!" Rainbow didn't wait for his reply before she raced out of the boutique.

She couldn't take it anymore! She needed help! She need Twilight Sparkle! She raced towards the library ignoring the pain in her wings. Even when the Library was in sight, she didn't slow down, but instead barged thought the door and crashed into one of the bookselves.

"What the- Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow was so thankful to hear Twilight Sparkel at that point. "What are you doing here? Why are you laying in a pile of my books?"

"Twilight!" Rainbow shouted standing up and placing her hooves on her friends shoulders. "Ya gotta help me!"

"What? What's going on?" Twilight looked down at Rainbow's dress. "Why are you wearing such an ugly dress?"

"It's Discord!" Rainbow cried. "He's been following me all day and wont leave me alone! He follows me no matter where I go and keeps calling me Dashie, then he made it rain apples on me and put me in this ugly dress!"

"Whoa! Rainbow, just calm down." Twilight said taking Rainow Dash's hooves off her shoulders. "What about Discord."

"He wont leave me alone, no matter where I go! Help me!"

"Okay, okay, just stay calm, take deep breaths."

Rainbow slowed her heart rate and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'll see what I can do, in the mean time, why don't you go up in my room and lay down, you look exsausted."

"O-okay…" Rainbow gasped.

She legs shook and treated to quit as she walked over to the stair case. She heard Spike to take a letter and assumed she was going to write to Celestia about Discord. She finally made it up stairs and plopped down on Twilight's bed closing her eyes and trying her best to relax.

"Twilight's right, Rainbow Dash…" She told herself. "You need to calm down…"

She laid there for a while on her side facing the window. She rolled over on her other side and tried to get comfortable.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself, it's not healthy."

Rainbow's eyes snapped open to see Discord looking her right in the eye with a devilish grin on his face. She let out a scream and even after racing out the window, she continued to scream. She zoomed though the skies far from Ponyvile and as far away as she could get from Discord. As she flew her wings ached, but she once again ignored the pain and kept flying. Soon she was flying over the Everfree forest. She was far from Ponyvile now, yet she kept flying. A sharp pain in both her wings made her stop flying. She screamed again as she plummeted to the ground. She crashed though the branched of several trees finally slamming onto the ground and tumbling until she slid to a stop.

She groaned and tried to lift herself from the ground but was to weak to do so. She tried flapping her wing but the pain emanating for both of them prevented them from moving. Great, not she was stranded in the middle of the everfree forest and no one knew she was there. This was all Discord's fault!

She was shocked when she felt something warm run down her cheek. Was she crying? Oh, who was she kidding, of course she was crying! This was the worst day of her life. She continued to cry softly as she wondered how this day could get any worse.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her back. She looked up and saw Discord looking down at her with a smile, but this was a different smile than the one he had had all day…

"Oh, Dashie, why so down?" He asked rubbing his hand…er… claw thingy up and down her back. She would never admit it, but it felt good after the day she had been having.

She didn't answer but instead closed her eyes and continued to let tears fall from her eyes. Rainbow opened her eyes again though when she felt Discord whipping away the tears from her face.

"Wha...what are you...?"

"I may be a being of chaos, but even I can't stand to see a mare cry." He said, his voice sounding…normal in a sense.

Rainbows eyes widened as she watched Discord reach for her wings. He put his hands on them and she winced in pain.

"Oh dear, you've gone and done it this time, Dashie!" He said jokingly.

Rainbow glared at him but her glare quickly disappeared when she felt the tension leaving her wing as Discord began rubbing them. She let out a long and tired sigh and Discord chuckled slightly. Though this did make her wonder, why was Discord being so nice now after he had chased her all over Ponyvile, and she did nothing but insult and run from him all day. However, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I can't help but think this is slightly me falut..." Discord said as he rubbed the knots out of Rainbow's wings.

"Slightly?" Rainbow questioned opening her eyes again to glare at him.

"Hey, I'm nto the one owho was flying at top speeds all around Ponyvile!" Discord retorted

"Yes, but you were the one chasing me"

Discord shrugged. "Fair point.

Rainbow smiled slightly as she watched Discord massage her wings in wonder and confusion. Discord evenually noticed.

"Tell anypony about this and next time I wont go so easy on you." Discord warned stil massaging her wings.

Rainbow chuckled. "Tell them what? That the lord of chaos is a big softy?"

"Oh shut up and take a nap or something…"

"How do I know you wont inturput thid one like you did the last one?" She snapped weakly.

"I've had all the fun I can have with you today." Discord answered.

Rainbow raised an eye brow but then just shrugged and laid back down. The more Discord rubbed her wings the more Rainbow was albe to relax and the deeper she slipped int slumber. Finally, she gave into her sleepiness and fell asleep.

~/\~

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes slowy as she recognized she was in the sky resting on a cloud. She lifted her head and saw her prediction was correct. She was indeed on a cloud on in the sky like she was at the beginning of the day. She started to wonder if maybe she had dreamed the Discord incident. But then she saw a note sitting in front of her, She read over the not and smiled.

_Dear Dashie_

_Thanks for the fun day! We should do this more often! Have a nice nap._

_Sincerely, Discord_

Rainbow rolled her eyes and placed her head back down, closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around herself. They weren't as stiff anymore thanks to Discord. Maybe that jerk wasn't so bad after all. She could write a letter to Celestia about that later, but for now she wanted to finish her nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is no longer a one shot. This chapter: Twilight **

Twilight flipped though all the books she had Spike pull from the selves in order to she if she could help Rainbow Dash with her Discord problem. She knew she had to work fast because just recently she had heard a scream from her room where she told Rainbow to lay down and when she had gone up stairs to check on her the hideous dress she was wearing had been left behind and the window was wide open.

She had sent Celestia a letter but she hadn't replied yet. She hoped that her reply would come soon because she was quickly running out of books to check.

"Found anything yet, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"No…" Twilight answered keeping her eyes on her book. "And I'm running out of material to look through!" She cried tossing the book aside and pulling up another one. "Has the Princess replied yet?" She asked as she flipped through the book.

"Not yet, but I'm sure she'll answer soon!" Spike assured.

Twilight smiled hopefully. "I hope you're right."

"Have I been wrong before?" Spike paused. "uh…don't answer that…"

Twilight chuckled. "Why don't you go to Sweet Apple Acres and see if she's got any treats to part with."

Spike smiled and saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

With that Spike dashed out the door leaving Twilight alone to fix the problem by herself. She kept flipping though book after book searching for a way to help her friend. She wasn't looking for any spell in particular, just anything see thought might help.

More than an half an hour passed before she was ready to give up.

"UGH!" She groaned as she slammed the last of her books close after coming up with no solution. "This is hopeless! I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

She flew over to her book self and used her magic to pull out even more books.

"No..no…no…GAH!" She shouted in frustration.

"Oh, come now, Twilight, you can't give up now!"

"That's easy for you to say." She snapped, "You don't have to-"

Twilight stopped herself in the middle of her sentence as she recognized the voice she was talking to. She closed her eyes and groaned placing her hooves to her face.

"Please don't be who I think you are…" She begged.

"Oh I'm afraid I'm not sure who you're referring to, who do you think I am. No wait let me guess! Um…Pinkie Pie? No, to obvious…"

She turned around and her fears were realized when she saw Discord listing off different names off his finger…er talons…

"What are you doing here Discord?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I was bored and Dashie wanted to take a nap…" Discord floated upside down and flew around the room as he spoke. "So I decided I'd pay my old pal a vist!" He nudged Twilight in the arm causing her to jerk away.

"Look, Discord, I'd love to hang out but-what are you doing?"

Discord flew behind Twilight and examined her wings. "Oh, when did you get these! " He grabbed one of her wings a held her in the air. She bit her lip to avoid crying out in pain."You look just like a princess!" He cooed.

"Um… that's because I kinda am…"

"You are?!" Discord released his grip on her wing causing her to fall to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands to his hips…or at least where they should be "Why was I not told?!" Discord pouted.

"Um…I'm sorry..?"

Discord hesitated before smiling again. "Oh fine, I forgive you." He cheered ruffling her mane.

Twilight groaned again and straightened out her mane. Discord frowned. "Oh what's the matter Twilight? You aren't happy to see me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No no! It's not that!" Twilight tried to assure him. "It's just…"

"You don't enjoy my company?" Discord cut her off.

"No, I…"

"Think I'm a nuisance

"Oh you don't need to say anymore…" Discord landed on his feet placed threw back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. "I know when I'm not wanted…" He hung his head but made sure Twilight could see his crocodile tears.

Discord began trudging towards the door and Twilight watched him unsure of what to do.

"I suppose I'll just go back to Canterlot…all by myself… again…" He said walking slowly to the door waiting for Twilight to reconsider.

Twilight continued to watch him move to the door and looked around nervously trying to decide whether to let Discord hang around the library or not. He may be a creature of chaos but he did seem rather lonely. And he was reformed, then again Rainbow did say he was bugging her

She heard Discord sniff and she sighed in defeat.

"Discord, wait…" She reached her hoof out to him.

Discord straightened and looked back hopefully. "Yes?"

Twilight paused and thought about whether this was the right thing one last time. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "I guess it won't hurt…if you hang out here for a little whi-"

"YES!" Discord bulleted to Twilight and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, thank you, my dear Twilight!"

"You're…welcome…" Twilight gasped as Discord squeezed her harder.

"So…" Discord said dropping Twilight. "What shall we do first?"

Twilight slowly stood up and rubbed her head. "Ugh…well, right now I've got work to do…"

"Work?! Pfft! That's no fun!" Discord exclaimed.

"It is for me." Twilight said smiling, Discord continued to frown.

"Ugh, fine." Discord snapped his fingers and a lawn chair appeared in the middle of the floor. He plopped down in the chair and crossed his arms.

Twilight raised an eye brow and pulled a paper and quill, preparing to send another Letter to Celestia.

"Oh, my…" Twilight turned to see Discord pulling books from the selves. "You have far too many books, my dear, you musten hoard them all."

"I'm not hoarding them! This is a library!" Twilight said gesturing to the rest of the room.

Discord rolled his eyes and continued to pull out books. "Someone's in denial." He muttered under his breath.

Twilight groaned and began writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia, _

_ Sense you haven't answered my last letter, I write to tell you that I feel it is my duty as a princess in training to inform you that Discord has returned to Ponyvile. Though he isn't causing chaos like the last few times, he is showing himself as an annoyance to me and my friends. I await your further instructions on how to handle the situation. _

_Your dear student, _

_Twilight Sparkle _

"Who ya writtin' to." Discord asked flipping thought one of the books.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight answered rolling up the scroll.

"Ugh, Tia is such a bore!" Discord groaned.

"Tia?" Twilight repeated.

"That's Luna's little pet name for her, I picked up on it in order to annoying her." Discord tossed aside the book he was holding and Twilight caught it with her magic just in time before it hit the floor.

"What have you even been doing in Canterlot?"

Discord rolled his eyes and grabbed another book. "Oh boring stuff like listening to Celestia lecture me about how to use my magic for good and blah blah blah…" He opened the book and quickly tossed it aside after skimming only a few lines. "The castle environment was getting so old and boring that I simply had to get a change of scenery." He said picking out another book.

Twilight again caught the book and narrowed her eyes. "Discord! Stop throw-"

"Oh, a cook book!" Discord said cheerfully. "Ah, that looks absolutely delisious!" He then tore out one of the pages from the book and tossed it into his mouth and began chewing.

"Discord!" Twilight cried.

Discord finished chewing and swallowed the paper. "Ah…I was right, that was appetizing!"

"Discord, you can just tare papers out of books and eat them!" Twilight yelled.

Discord raised an eyebrow and then raised them both in understanding. "Ah, you're right!"

He tore out another paper, folded it up into the form of a chicken leg and threw it into his mouth and chewed. Twilight put her hoof to her face.

"That's not what I meant." She groaned.

"Oh, come now, Twilight, don't be so serious, have some fun!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and went to put the books back on the selves., only to have Discord pull out several more books after only after about reading one line, Twilight began to become frustrated.

"Discord! What you doing?!" Twilight demanded.

Discord's face showed much anger and frustration. "I can't understand anything in any of these books!" He shouted as he tossed another book only to grab another from the self.

Twilight tilled her head in confusion. "What do you mean? These are just simple books, what possibly couldn't make sense?" Twilight levitated one of the book and opened it. It was just a simple children's book.

"Well not everyone can be a scholar like you." Discord growled tossing aside yet another book.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and looked back to the children's book in front of her, the one that Discord had just tossed aside because he claimed he couldn't understand it. She could understand him not understanding the others he had tossed, but this on made her wonder. She slowly started putting the pieces together.

"Discord…" Twilight took a step closer to the creature of chaos who was scrunching his eye brows and the book in his hands. "Can you…read?"

Discord looked down at Twilight and raised an eye brow. "Of course I can!" Discord snapped. His face dropped slightly and he avoided eye contact with the young alicorn. "It's just…been awhile is all.."

"So…you don't remember how to read?"

"Well excuse me, when you're frozen in stone for over a thousand years, there isn't really a lot of time to curl up with a good book!" Discord pointed out.

"Oh, right…" Twilight mumbled feeling kind of akward.

Discord turned back to the book but it didn't take long until he got frustrated and threw it at the floor. Twilight caught it with her magic half way to the floor and smiled warmly.

"Y'know, if you'd let me, I could re-teach you." She offered.

Discord's eyes widened and he looked down at Twilight.

"Teach me?! I'm thousands of years old, I don't need anypony to teach me anything!" He argued.

"Friends learn things from each other all the time." Twilight replied placing the book open on her desk. "Come on, no one has to know."

Discord looked down atTwilight surprised by her sudden generosity, wasn't that Rarity's element?

He finally groaned in defeat. "Fine, but tell a soul and I can't promise you your house will be on the ground tomorrow." He warned.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Fine, just come over here."

Discord hesitantly floated over to where Twilight stood with the book in front of her. "Lets just get this over with…" He grumbled.

"Alright, let's start…" Twilight skimmed thought the page until slaming her hoof on thepage an pointed to the beginning of a paragraph. "…here!"

Discord looked down at the page and quickly became confused. "Well, I've got nothin', lesson over! Goodbye!" Discord started to leave but Twilight used her magic to grab his ear and pull him back. "Ow, ow , OW! Alright, alright! Knock it off!" Discord cried trying to wiggle out of Twilights grip.

Twilight grinned and released Discord from her magic. "That's better, now try again."

"Oh whats the point?! If I couldn't read all of those books…" Discord guestered to the book selves behind him. "…then makes you think I would be able to read this?"

"Because this time I'm helping you." Twilight said matter of factly.

Discord crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, just sound it out."

Discord was silent for a moment before sighing. He leaned down so that his face was closer to the page. He squinted his eyes and tired to make sense of the words (but whats the fun in making sense?) Using whatever knowledge of reading he could remember, he tried to sound out the words in his head.

'Oh…nse…' He thought.

"That doesn't sound right…" he though aloud this time.

"That's because the O in this case doesn't make and oh sound."

"What?" Discord exclaimed. "Then why is it there?!"

"Because here, it's meant to make a wuh sound, like a W." Twilight explained.

"Then why didn't they just use a W?!"

Twilight shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly."

Discord rolled his eyes "Some teacher you are…"

"Hey, I didn't make the language."

"Ugh, and I thought I didn't make sense…"

"Just keep going."

Discord groaned and went back to the book to continue.

'Wuh...wuhns…a…a…'

"Do same rules aply for that O?" Discord said pointing to the word apon.

Twilight shook her head. "No, that O makes an ah sound."

Discord moaned. "I hate reading!"

"Keep going."

Discord looked back down and tried again.

'Wuhns…apahn…a…"

Discord pointed to the word time. "Tim?"

"No, that I makes an I sound," She pointed to the word. "See, that E at the end helps the I sound like its self."

Discord raised an eyebrow but didn't argue any futher.

"Now try putting it all together."

He then spoke aloud. "Once….apon…a time. How cheesy."

Twilight smiled. "You did it! You read!"

"Yes, yes go me." Discord said not sounding very enthusiastic, but Twilight could tell that he was proud of his accomplishment.

"Wanna try again?" She asked.

Discord looked to Twilight and back to the page. "Ugh, if you insist…"

Twilight chuckled and watched Discord look back to the and began to sound out the rest of the words.

~/\~

"Th…the…end… the end." Discord closed the book and exhaled loudly. "Finally! That took forever!"

Twilight raised an eye brow. "It was only an hour or so."

"Well for me that's forever!" Discord retorted.

Twilight smiled at Discord's some what childish behavior. "You did really good at your reading."

Discord grinned. "I suppose I did." Discord flew to the door. "Well I guess I should go then."

"Now? So suddenly?" Twilight asked sounding somewhat shocked. "Earlier I couldn't get you to leave!"

"Yes, well, I've had all the fun I could have with you today, so my work here is done." He oped the door but looked over his shoulder back at Twilight. "Oh, and thank you for the lessons, my dear, I'm sure Celestia will appreciate it." Wit that, Discord disappeared out the door leaving Twilight with a happy yet surprised smile.

She turned back to her desk and levitated a scroll and quill to her and began writing:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today Discord paid me a visit at the library and I discover that he had struggles with reading. And while I was helping him learn I learned another valuable lesson about friendship, which seems almost impossible considering I've master the magic of friend ship (bragging much?) but even friendship has it's surprises. I learned how to be patient with my friends and help them in any way I can, even if they refuse at first, and along the way it's a good way to learn about at from each other._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

"Twilight!" Spikes voiced cried as he ran into the library. "You'll never believe what happed eairlier to me and-"

"Not now, Spike." Twilight cut him off and levitated the scroll to him. "Send this to Celestia."

Spike was confused but took the scroll any way. "Um...okay…" He breathed fire on the scroll and sent it to the princess. "What's thee rush?"

Twilight smiled warmly. "I had to tell her about something me and a friend learned."

"A friend? Who?" Spike asked.

"A very odd friend."

_**Yup, that just happed. Well, enjoy and please review, reviews are always a fun time ^-^**_


End file.
